How 'Bout Another First Kiss?
by Mondo the Second
Summary: Robin's being plagued with thoughts of Starfire. Does he have the courage to talk to her? And what about Beast Boy and Raven?
1. Troubles

Troubles

"Robin," the voice called softly. Robin heard it and started running to the voice. He found himself running through a sunny field of flowers. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he was determined to find out the source of the voice.

As he cleared the field, his question was answered. Starfire was sitting on a pedestal, wearing a beautiful white dress that was flowing in the wind as well as her long, red hair. Robin was transfixed with the sight that lay before him. She beckoned him closer and he did so. Starfire floated down off the pedestal and landed softly on the ground.

Robin walked closer still unsure of the situation. He looked deep into her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She did the same. As their lips met, Robin's face started sinking into Starfire's. Robin pulled back. "Star," he asked. "Why is your face much softer than it looks?" Starfire opened her mouth, but the only sound that emanated was a loud, continuous buzzing.

Robin woke up suddenly, pounding his alarm clock. So close this time, he thought. He got out of his bed and got dressed. He walked downstairs to find most of the other Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a racing game on the Gamestation. Raven was on the sofa reading The Two Towers. He didn't see Starfire. He decided to get something to eat.

Robin opened the fridge and perused the contents within. He pulled out a couple of eggs and set up the stove. He cracked the eggs and discarded the shells. Robin went back to the fridge to get a drink. As he pulled out a carton of orange juice, Starfire flew into the room. "What a glorious morning!" she shouted. Robin dropped the orange juice on his foot in surprise. Cyborg and Beast Boy were too busy with the game to notice. Raven simply made a sound of acknowledgement.

Star glided over to Robin, whose eye was still twitching. "How are you this morning, friend Robin?" she asked. "Ow," was all he could answer. She went over to visit with her other friends. He grabbed a rag and started to clean up the spill. He poured what was left of the juice into a glass and threw the carton out. He grabbed his eggs and ate quickly, feeling incredible embarrassment. When he was finished, Robin put his dishes in the sink and left the room to go train.

Starfire looked at the other boys in the room. She wanted to talk to Raven in private and didn't want them listening. She flew up behind Raven and waited for Raven to notice her, which wasn't long. "Starfire, do you remember that little talk we had about personal space?" she asked. Starfire responded, "Friend Raven, I must speak with you in private quarters, please." Raven sighed, placed a bookmark in the page, and got up.

They walked into Starfire's room, which was incredibly bright. A little too bright for someone like Raven. Starfire sat on the bed and Raven pulled out the chair from Star's vanity. "Okay Star, what's up?" she asked. "Well, the sky, the ceiling, the birds…" Raven interrupted quickly. "No, I meant what's bothering you?"

"Oh, okay. Well, Robin has been acting strange lately. Strange around me especially. He dropped the juice of oranges this morning and yesterday when I was speaking with him, he would not stop finishing his words." Raven assumed she meant stuttering. "Is Robin sick? Should we take him to the medical building?"

Raven pieced it all together. In fact, she could have guessed a long time ago. "Starfire, Robin is sick, but it's not a life threatening disease. But if he doesn't do anything soon, it could eat at insides." Starfire looked horrified. "I'm speaking figuratively, Star. What I'm saying is that Robin is falling for you." Starfire had a confused expression. "But he looks rather sedentary. Why would you say he is falling?" Raven started rubbing her temples. She said quite simply, "Robin's in love with you Starfire."

Starfire looked shocked. "Robin is in love with me?" Raven nodded. "I've noticed it as well. Recently, he's been stuttering when he talks to you and he's a bit more careless around the house." Starfire sat and took this in. "Well, I do have feelings for him. I mean, he was the first person I met when I came here from Tamaran. He showed me the sights when no one else would even look at me. I have often thought about Robin as more than a dear friend, but I never knew his thoughts on the matter."

"Well, I think you do now," replied Raven. Starfire looked positively overjoyed. "Thank you, friend Raven!" she shouted as she flung her arms around her. "Personal space," Raven muttered. Starfire withdrew and let out a nervous giggle. She pointed at the book Raven had and asked, "May I inquire as to what that book is about?"

"This is the second book in a series. It wouldn't make sense if I told you about it. I've already read the first one, though. You can borrow it if you want to." Starfire nodded. Raven went to her room and got the first book. She came back and handed to Starfire. "Just let me know when you're finished with it."

Raven started to leave the room. "Wait, Raven! I have another question. What about Beast Boy?" Raven stopped in the doorway. "What about him?" she responded as a light bulb shattered. Starfire saw this and shook her head quickly. "Nothing, just forget I said anything." Raven gave her a raised eyebrow look and went to her own room. When she walked in, she sat on the floor and meditated. As she did so, questions were running through her mind. The main one being: Why would Beast Boy, let alone anyone be in love with me? I'm paler than most crack addicts and my hair is the most unnatural color in existence. Starfire's beautiful. She has a perfect tanned body, gorgeous green eyes, and long flowing hair. She could have anyone she wants. Everyone thinks I'm just plain creepy.She wasn't aware her bed was lifting off the ground until she heard a smash as the bed fell to ground and broke. Not again, she thought. She continued meditating, taking her mind off the thoughts of jealousy and depression.

Beast Boy was lying on the couch watching tv. "And now we bring you the Mr. Ed Marathon!" the tv shouted. "Ohhhh, I don't wanna watch this," he moaned. He looked for the remote control. It was lying on the remote just out of reach. "Ehhhhh" he let out, struggling to reach the remote without having to getting up. He kept struggling for a few minutes before he stopped and gave in. "Actually, it's not that bad."

Robin walked into the room. "Beast Boy, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Can't. Lazy," was the response. Robin picked up the remote and turned off the tv. "How about now?" "Okay, you got my attention," said Beast Boy as he sat up. "What's up?"

"I have a… a friend who likes this girl…" Beast Boy interrupted. "Is the girl Starfire?" Robin nodded. "Is the friend you?" Another nod. "Continue."

"Well, I've been having the same dream for the past few days. We're in a field and…" Beast Boy held up his hands. "No details please!" "Sorry. Anyway, I need some advice on what to do. I need to stop being so careless around her."

"What I wanna know is why you're asking me this." Robin looked up. "Well, you seem to have pretty good control when you're around Raven." Oooh, bullseye. "How do you know I have feelings for Raven?" Beast Boy asked in an I'd-like-to-see-you-prove-it manner. "I've seen you stare at her and I've found on of your drawings of her." Beast Boy looked shocked. "How did you find one of those?" he asked. "It was in your pants pocket. I found it doing laundry last week."

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "I don't mean to offend, but the two of you are polar opposites," noted Robin. "That's why we fit, dude! If you think about it, it makes sense. She needs to laugh once in a while and I need to be brought down to reality once in a while." Robin thought about this for a moment. "Beast Boy, that may be the most profound thing I've ever heard you say."

"If you want my advice, I think you should tell Starfire how you feel. Hey, take her out on a date! Go to a nice restaurant for dinner and maybe a movie." Robin thought about Beast Boy's proposition. "Okay, I'll do it. But on one condition." He looked at Beast Boy. "You have to do the same thing with Raven." Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Hey, we can go on a double date. Whaddya say?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped even farther.

Robin shook the catatonic Beast Boy's hand. "Thanks for the advice BB." He walked out of the room leaving Beast Boy on the couch. He shook himself out of his state. "Well, at least it can't get any worse," he said to himself. He turned the tv back on. It was still on the Mr. Ed Marathon. He pushed the channel change button, but it didn't do anything. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

_"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,"_ Starfire read. _"One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."_ She shuddered with anticipation. There was a knock at the door. Starfire jumped in surprise. She was really into the book. "Enter please," she responded. Robin walked into the room. "Robin, what a pleasing surprise! What is it you would like?"

Robin rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "There was something I wanted to ask you Star," he said. This is harder than it looks, he thought. "What is it you request of me Robin?" Robin took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, I was wondering if you didn't already have something planned… I mean if you don't want to, I can understand that..." Starfire looked confused. "Robin, whatever are you talking about?" He took another deep breath. "Would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me this weekend?" All the color drained from his face. Starfire started glowing as she blushed. "Of course Robin! I would be most overjoyed to be your… date, correct?" Robin nodded. Starfire went over to him and gave him a big hug. Hard part's over, he thought. Wonder how Beast Boy's doing?

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven's door arguing with himself, with his fist two inches away from the door. He'll keep bugging me, he'll keep bugging me until I ask her. He'll make me feel guilty. This is uh... This is ridiculous. Ok, I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it. What - I'LL DO IT! Raven opened her door, looking rather impatient. "If you're going to continue babbling with yourself like Gollum, I'd appreciate it if you did it in front of someone else's room."

"Actually there is a reason I'm outside your door acting like a fool," he stated. He paused for a good long while. "If you're not going to say anything, I'd like to get back to meditation." She closed the door. "Would you like to go on a date?" he said to himself as he placed his head against the door. The door slid open and Beast Boy fell on his face. Raven looked down at him. "Beast Boy, did you want to ask me out on a date.?" A muffled "Yes" was her answer. For the first time, she didn't feel creepy. Someone actually did want her to go out with them. "Thank you Beast Boy. I would enjoy going on a date with you." Beast Boy's face was still pressed into the floor. "Super." He gave a thumbs-up.

Raven helped Beast Boy up and smiled. She shut her door and Beast Boy went to kitchen for a drink. Hooray, he thought. I finally had the guts to ask her out!


	2. The Date

The Date

_I could tell you "We belong together"_

_I could tell you "You belong with me"_

_But we've run out of things to say_

_And we'd be happy anyway so_

"_How 'bout another first kiss?" she said_

"_How 'bout another first kiss?" I said_

_How 'bout another first kiss like this_

_How 'bout another first kiss_

Starfire was listening to her music as she prepared for her first date with Robin. She and Raven had gone to the mall yesterday, so they wouldn't have to wear their regular crime-fighting garb. She had bought a nice blue skirt that went down to just below the knees and a white top that went well with the skirt. She was pushing repeat on her CD player each time the song was over. It was one of her favorites. She was hoping that it would actually happen tonight.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_(Unless I try to start again)_

Raven's music was just a bit darker than Starfire's, but of course, Raven wasn't bubbly and effervescent. She had bought a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, which she tucked into her pants. There was still another half-hour before the date started. She decided she would meditate so her emotions wouldn't get the best of her.

_The more you see the less you know_

_The less you find out as you go_

_I knew much more than I do now_

_Neon heart Day-Glo eyes_

_A city lit by fireflies_

_They're advertising in the skies_

_For people like us_

As Robin was listening to his music, he was standing in front of his mirror, raising and lowering his mask to his face. Mask on or off, he thought. He was wearing blue button-down shirt (tucked in) and a pair of khaki pants. He was also wearing his boots. They're comfy, he said to himself. He decided to leave the mask off for tonight. Nobody had seen him without it anyway.

_I'm not the brightest crayon in the box_

_Everyone says I'm dumber than abag of rocks_

_I barely even know how to put on my own pants_

_But I'm a genius in France (yeah), genius in France, genius in France_

_Hoom chaka laka hoom chaka laka hoom chaka_

Beast Boy's music just wasn't as serious as the others, but it helped him and that's all that matters. He found in his closet a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said on the front "The Wall." He decided to wear a jeans button shirt over it as well. This is the most I've ever dressed up, he thought to himself. But it was worth it. He was incredibly nervous though. He wanted to kiss Raven before the night was through, but the hard part was trying to get Raven in a state of being able to kiss.

Everyone was ready. Cyborg, the only one without a date, was recruited to watch the tower. "Aww man. No lovin' for Cyborg?" he moaned at Beast Boy. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry dude. I don't know what to tell you." Cyborg shook his head. "I'm just kidding. I don't mind. I've been saying you guys need to go out. I just didn't realize you'd all go on the same day." Beast Boy smiled.

Robin came into the room. "Hey Robin, I-" Beast Boy started. Robin wasn't wearing his mask. "What?" he asked. "I don't remember," was the response. "I didn't know you had blue eyes." Robin nodded. "I've just never taken off my mask." Cyborg looked just as surprised. "Hey Cyborg, can we take the car?" asked Robin. Cyborg nodded. "You need more than I do tonight."

The girls came into the room and the boys' jaws dropped. Beast Boy thought Raven was beautiful in her leotard and cape, but she looked even more so in regular clothes. Robin shared Beast Boy's sentiments. Starfire was absolutely radiant. "I like that you have placed your mask on your face," commented Starfire. "Nice shirt," said Raven, looking at Beast Boy. He simply grinned.

"See you later tonight guys!" called Cyborg as they left the tower. The four of them got in the car: Robin driving with Starfire in the passenger seat, and BB and Raven in the back. They started driving to the restaurant. "What movie should we go see?" asked Robin.

"Shaun of the Dead."

"Bridget Jones."

"Spongebob."

Everyone looked at Beast Boy. "What?"

Robin thought to himself, I was going to suggest Ocean's 12. We need to decide on what to see. We don't all have to see the same movie. "I'll see Bridget Jones with you Star." She grinned and tried to hug Robin. "Please Star, not while I'm driving."

"I am most sorry. But have you seen the first movie? You may not understand the sequel." "I've seen enough of it to get the basic idea." Starfire grinned again. "Thank you!"

"I'm not seeing Spongebob," Raven said simply. "Well, what's Shaun of the Dead?" asked Beast Boy. "It's a low-budget British zombie comedy," answered Raven. "Comedy, huh?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll see it." Raven let out a small smile. I thought you'd want to, she thought.

Robin pulled into a parking lot. The others looked at the sign in front. The House of Kobe. "How about some Pan-Asian cuisine?" asked Robin. They walked into the restaurant and were immediately greeted by the smells of hibachi grilled foods. The waiter showed them to their table. The four took their seats. "May I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Green tea."

"Coca-Cola."

"Warm sake."

"Mustard, please." The waiter looked at Starfire. "I mean… I would like some juice of oranges please." The waiter wrote this down and went off.

They started looking at the menu. Beast Boy found what he was looking for. Grilled vegetables. Raven had her eye on the grilled shrimp. Robin decided he wanted the filet mignon. Starfire kept looking up and down the menu.

The waiter came back with their drinks. "Have you all come to a decision?" he asked. They nodded. Beast Boy ordered first. "I'll have the grilled vegetables." The others ordered their hibachi shrimp and filet mignon. "And for you, miss?" he said as he looked at Starfire. "I will have this dish listed as… fugu." Beast Boy choked on his soda. Robin dropped his cup in mid-sip. "Star, you do know what that is, don't you?" he asked. She nodded. "And you know what it can do to you, right?" asked Raven. "No, I do not." Robin tried to compose himself as he explained. "If not prepared correctly, that dish will release a deadly toxin throughout your system." Starfire paused. "I am sure that it is safe. Otherwise, they would not put it on the menu."

The waiter left with the order written down. Everyone was looking at Starfire, hoping that the cook would know what he was doing. "Hey Star," said Beast Boy. "If something happens, can I have your stereo?" Robin dumped his Coke on top of him. "My hair!"

The cook came out to the table. "Hello. I'm Ken. I'll be your cook this evening." He looked at the order as compared to the seating arrangement. "Shrimp… grilled vegetables… filet mignon… and our master chef is personally overseeing the preparation of your fugu in the kitchen."

He turned the oven on. He started by squirting oil on the grill in swirls. Ken lit a match and the grill was ablaze. It went out just as suddenly as it had started. He poured a cup of rice on the table and performed more theatrics as he prepared the eggs and minced vegetables. After he served the rice (which Beast Boy moved the little egg pieces), he performed the Onion Volcano. Ken stacked the onion slices in a cone shape, poured a little oil on it, and lit up. A huge fireball emerged and Beast Boy cringed a bit from the heat.

Next, Ken placed the main courses on the grill. He cooked the beef to Robin's liking. "Catch!" he cried out. Robin opened his mouth and caught a piece of beef. He did the same thing with Raven's shrimp. Beast Boy was too preoccupied with the egg on his rice. "Beast Boy!" he heard Robin from somewhere. He looked up and saw a piece of broccoli. "Augh, my eye!" Everyone laughed. Even Beast Boy.

After the vegetables were served, another chef came out with a dish in his hands. The fugu. He placed it cautiously in front of Starfire. He waited for her to take a bite. She did so. When she swallowed and continued, the chef let out a sigh of relief and went back to the kitchen. "Enjoy your meal, everyone!" said Ken as everyone clapped.

As they were eating, Beast Boy noticed that Robin kept shooting nervous glances at Starfire. She didn't seem to notice at all. Beast Boy started, "Has anyone seen that episode of The Simpsons where they go to the Happy Sumo-OW!" He was kicked in both legs. Starfire looked up to see Beast Boy's eye twitching. She didn't catch what he said a moment ago.

The meal was finished and they paid for the meal, left a good tip, and walked out to the car. Robin opened the door for Starfire. "Thank you dear Robin." Beast Boy tried to open the door for Raven, but she opened it before he could. Man, he thought. This isn't working. Robin turned on the ignition, backed out, and proceeded to drive to the theater. He started to hear a heavy breathing. He glanced at Starfire and noticed she looked a bit pale. "Star, are you okay?" he asked with noticeable concern. "I do not know. All of a sudden, I feel uneasy…"

He didn't even let her finish. "I'm pulling over," Robin said. He pulled over to the side of the road. Starfire stepped out and the others could hear the sounds of retching. Robin got out and was rubbing Starfire's back. Raven was looking out the other window trying not to think about it. Beast Boy was not so lucky. It was happening on his side of the car.

A few minutes later, Robin came back to the car. "Beast Boy and Raven, you'll have to share the front seat. I want Starfire to lie down back there until we get back to the tower." The two got out and Raven sat down first, with Beast Boy squishing up against her. "Just sit on my lap. You don't weigh that much." Beast Boy stammered, "O-okay."

Robin laid Starfire in the backseat and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove (rather quickly) to the tower. Beast Boy looked at Raven. "So Raven…" he started, but was soon cut off. "If you want a good night kiss after this ordeal is through, it is imperative that you not finish that sentence," she said. I was just going to ask if you read anything good lately, he thought.

Please Star, thought Robin. Please be alright.


	3. The Results

The Results

PERSONAL TIME WITH CHRIS:

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my last two stories. I have never gotten as much positive feedback as these Teen Titans stories have gotten. Your responses encourage me to write these stories faster and better.

Now, back to the story…

Cyborg was sitting on the sofa reading Scar Tissue when the other Titans came rushing into the room. "That was quick guys. Did you go to the movies?" asked Cyborg. He noticed the worried looks on everyone. "Did I miss something?" Beast Boy stopped and looked at Cyborg. "Starfire ate some blowfish at the restaurant and she's having a reaction to it."

Cyborg's eye grew wide. "Get her into the medical room quickly. I'll run some tests." They rushed Starfire into the medical quarters and laid her on the bed. Starfire, Robin thought to himself. Please don't die. Cyborg looked at Starfire. She was looking really pale. "Starfire," he said, brandishing a needle, "this will hurt just a bit." She winced as he took a blood sample. He put the sample into the computer and analyzed it. "I should have the results in about five minutes," he said quietly. "Until then, all we can do is wait." Starfire fell asleep.

Cyborg left the room and ushered the others to follow. Robin stayed by Starfire's bedside. Outside the room, Raven began meditating to keep her emotions in check. Beast Boy began pacing back and forth outside the door.

Inside, Robin clasped his hands together and knelt in front of the bed. Please, he prayed. Please see her through. I don't want to let her go so soon after I told her how I feel.

A sheet of paper printed out. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven took notice. They stared at it for a few moments as if they were afraid to read what the tests had to say. Raven ripped the sheet away and read it with the others glancing over her shoulder. Starfire was going to…

"Robin?" asked Beast Boy as he opened the door. Robin looked up. "Could you come out here for a moment?" Robin got up and walked to the others outside the room. Raven handed him the paper. All the color drained from Robin's face. He took a deep breath and read the paper.

According to the tests, Starfire's body had built somewhat of an immunity to the toxins. Her biological makeup was able to fight the toxins. She was not going to die. But she would have extreme nausea for about three or four days. The color returned to Robin as he smiled. But he fainted as soon as he read the paper.

He woke up in his room with Beast Boy looking over him. "Where am I? Where's Starfire? Is she alright?" he asked. "Calm down," responded Beast Boy. "I carried you to your room after you fainted. Star is still in the medical room. She'll have to stay there for a few days. She'll be fine though." Robin laid his head back down on his pillow. "I should be with her." "What you should do is sleep. She's fine. Get some sleep. You can visit her in the morning." Robin nodded. "You're right." He got comfortable in his bed and went back to sleep. Beast Boy shut off the light and closed the door.

"Raven!" he let out in surprise. Raven was standing outside the door. "What's up?" She looked at him. "I think that is the most mature I've ever seen you act. You handled the situation quite well." She moved closer to him. He had no idea what was going on. "Raven, are you feeling okay?" asked Beast Boy. She smiled and nodded. He was shaking. "Are you nervous?" she asked. He nodded. Raven leaned in close and planted a firm yet loving kiss on Beast Boy's lips. Another light bulb shattered. At first he was telling himself this wasn't happening, but he eased into it as it went on. She broke the kiss and asked, "Was that your first time?" He looked back at her and answered, "No I've been nervous many times before."

"Hey!" Cyborg's voice came through the hallway. "When you two are finished sucking face, could you come watch Starfire? I need to recharge. The two of you can watch her in shifts, alright?" They nodded. "Sure Cy," replied Beast Boy.

Beast Boy went into the medical room. Raven stopped by her own room first to get The Two Towers. She walked into the room and saw Beast Boy peering over Starfire. "Is she still asleep?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded. "She moved a bit just a moment ago."

Raven sat in a nearby chair and continued her book… _"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!"_ she read to herself. Beast Boy was sitting next to the bed. "B-beast Boy?" he heard. He looked down onto the bed and saw Starfire beginning to waken. "Hey. You gave us quite a scare," he said. Raven looked up and walked over to the bed. "Where is Cyborg? And Robin? He must be devastated!" She tried to get up, but Beast Boy gently eased her back down. "Cyborg's recharging. And Robin is lying down. He fainted after we told him you were going to be alright," answered Raven. "I am not going to die? I am most relieved." Beast Boy replied, "We all are, Starfire."

"Are you going to call the restaurant Sue?" Beast Boy didn't understand what she meant at all. "You must be delirious." Raven knew what she meant. "No, we're not going to sue the restaurant. We'll just know to stay away from that dish." Starfire smiled and fell back to sleep.

Beast Boy looked at the clock. Ten-thirty, it read. "I'll take first watch, Beast Boy. I'll wake you up at three, and you can finish the watch until seven-thirty." Beast Boy nodded and gave his friend a kiss on her chakra. He turned into a dog, made three circles, and went to sleep at Raven's feet.

_"Frodo was alive but taken by the Enemy."_ Raven finished her book and looked at the clock. Quarter of three. She heard Starfire stir in the bed and went over to her. "How are you doing?" she asked. Starfire looked up at Raven. "I am a little thirsty. Could you get me a glass of water, please?" Raven smiled. "Sure."

She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water for Starfire and herself. I better get Beast Boy something with caffeine, she thought. She opened the fridge and found a Coke. She took it and the water back to the room. "Thank you, my friend," said Starfire as she reached for her glass. "No problem."

Beast Boy was still asleep. Raven took the Coke and touched the cold bottle to his forehead. Nothing. She began to shake him. "But mommy, I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay home and bake cookies with you." He opened his eyes. "Oh, it was you," he said, rubbing the cold spot on his head. Raven handed him the soda. "I thought you'd need this." He took the soda. "Thanks, Rave."

"Well, I'll let you get on with your watch, Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked at the clock. Three o'clock. Raven took occupation in the bed next to Starfire's, draped her cloak over a chair, and fell fast asleep. Beast Boy took another sip of his soda and looked at Starfire. "Anything else you need while you're awake?" he asked her. She thought for a moment. "If it is not too much trouble, would you read to me for a small amount of time, please?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded. "My book is on my bed." Beast Boy ran to her room and found The Fellowship of the Ring. He went back to the room and sat down next to the bed. He found her bookmark and began to read to her.

_"When they had sung this altogether after him, he clapped them each on the shoulder with a laugh,"_ he stopped and looked up. Starfire was asleep. He smiled and finished, _"and taking candles led them back to their bedroom."_

Beast Boy looked at the clock. Seven-thirty. Starfire was still in bed and still breathing. "Thanks, Beast Boy." He turned around and saw Robin standing in the hallway. "Anytime, pal." He got up and walked over to Raven. On second thought, maybe I'll let her sleep in, he said to himself.

Beast Boy left and looked back as Robin sat down next to the bed. Starfire's eyes fluttered for a moment before they were fully open. "Robin!" she cried. "I have missed you terribly! I am most sorry that our evening did not end in the pleasantries that I had hoped." Robin cut her off. "Don't worry about it. The only thing that matters to me is that you'll be alright. We still have you with us and that's nothing to be sorry for." Tears welled up in Starfire's eyes. She began to cry. "Star, what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I wanted to do something with you, but now that I am sick, I fear you will not want to." Robin held up her chin. "You may be sick, Star. But you're not contagious," he replied. She looked up at him and tried to speak, but the words were not emerging. Still holding her chin, Robin leaned in close and gave Starfire a gentle kiss on the lips. She was in heaven. This is what she wanted. Robin broke the kiss. "I hope that this is what you wanted." Starfire giggled as she nodded.

Robin got up. Starfire held out her hand as he walked away. "No please, do not leave me alone." Robin turned around. "I'm just going to wake up Raven." He walked over to the other bed and shook the figure under the covers. "Hey, Raven," he whispered. "It's time to get up." Raven opened her eyes. "Morning already?" she mumbled. Robin nodded. She saw who woke her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" "I feel a lot better now. Thanks for watching her last night."

Raven put her cloak back on and walked out of the room, leaving Robin and Starfire to themselves.


End file.
